


Tattoo for me, tattoo for you

by Justanothersinger



Series: USUK Dimension Transcension Week 2016 [2]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Coffeeshop AU, M/M, Soulmate AU, USUK - Freeform, a coffee shop appears here that's how, and im still late woohoooo, anyway soulmate aus, are my bread and butter and strawberry jam, confused alfred, embarrassed arthur, homg i had fun with this, indulgent i am, nonplussed kiku, pure indulgence, this is indulgence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-06 03:09:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6735670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justanothersinger/pseuds/Justanothersinger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'In the course of one week, Alfred had found the soulmate he thought he'd never have. </p><p>And apparently that the heavens above had the worst sense of humor.'</p><p> </p><p>USUK Dimension Trancension Week Day 02: Soulmates ft CoffeeShop! AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tattoo for me, tattoo for you

Tattoo for me, tattoo for you

A Hetalia fanfiction

 

It's about 10am on a Sunday morning when it appears. 

 

Hell, the fact that he was even awake before 10am is a bad sign in itself. Especially since he'd gone to sleep at 6. 

For the third day in a row. 

Okay, yes he had a slight sleeping problem but that wasn't the issue right now.

 

It happened 10am that Sunday morning and at first he doesn't even realize it.

It starts slow, like the first phase of a zombie infection. That starts on the hands for some reason. Usually, it starts with a cough or something because the virus is usually airborne.

 

In any case it's first a small swirl on his index finger, like he'd stamped it with one of those flower kiddy stamps. It's not even that clear, the 'ink' is smudged almost immediately and it's left as a tiny blot on his fingertip. 

At that point, he'd just woken up. Like just a few minutes ago. And he was still sleepy enough to believe he'd dreamed up the whole thing. 

 

Then it happens again half an hour later while he's eating cereal, he sees it on his wrist. Thin, curved lines in black ink, like simple latticework.

It starts at a point, wraps on his wrist and meets up on the other side.

And as he watches, a small circle with lines drawn outward was drawn at the meeting point. 

 

"...Uh." 

 

It's only after the 'sun bracelet' was drawn on does he realize what exactly was happening. 

 

He can see it. He can see it on  _his_ arms and he wasn't doing anything. 

Which meant-

 

"W-wait! Are you sure about this?"

"Yep, sure as I can be!" He says. He hears a pause on the other end, then the other man tries again, "Are you really sure? You should probably check; this kind of system isn't exactly foolproof."  

"Kiku, they're drawing on my hand right now."

 

"Right now?"

"Yeah! Some kinda pig animal thing. Here, I'll send you a photo." 

 

He clicks a photo and it's mid-stroke for good measure. Kiku remains quiet for a minute or so before he pipes up, "I'm pretty sure that's a cat, Alfred-san."

"Nah, it's totally a pig!"

 

"Artistic talents aside, it seems you're right. You seem to be part of the 'touchsense program'." 

 

Alfred frowns, "Isn't that the one where if your soulmate gets hurt or something, then the bruise shows up on your own skin?"

"Yes and no. The touchsense program does do what you say, but it extends to other things as well. If your soulmate's skin is marked in any way, it shows on your skin, not only bruises." 

"Huh. And why's it only showing up on me now?" 

 

"It's possible that it did and you didn't realize it." 

"Dude? I'm 16 years old? How would I not realize in all that time?"

"You weren't exactly a careful child, Alfred-san."

 

"Look, it was one time with one kite and a tree in a thunderstorm, it wasn-"

"Actually, it was two."

"Has Matthew been gossiping about my diaper days to you again or something?" 

 

"In any case, it's possible you didn't see any hint of this because of your lifestyle choices." Kiku suggests, "This is probably a habit your soulmate had picked up recently and that's why you've noticed." 

"Huh." 

"It probably stop in a couple of days if you want to ignore it. Or if you want to pursue them, you have a couple of days?"

 

"I dunno, I've pretty much gotten used to not have one. And now, this came up and uh. I really don't know." 

"Well, there's no need to rush. You can take it slow and see what happens."

 

Of course, taking it slow wasn't Alfred's thing. Once he gets into something, it bites at his brain and he doesn't stop thinking about it. 

So he goes about his daily life watching the designs on his arm. 

 

Kiku was wrong; they didn't stop.

 

The first few days, the pen was shaky and the ink got smudged way too easily. The patterns were more weird pig-animals and flowers and other art he wasn't really very good at. 

But for some reason, it was interesting to look at. 

 

Alfred found himself staring at the designs the entirety of the day, two days, the week's gone by. 

 

And after a week, he actually manages to see a decent cat. 

He doesn't know what had gotten into him then, but he'd picked up a pen by that time and written a congratulatory note. 

 

**_'hey thats a nice cat :D'_ **

_'what the fuck'_

 

Was the response. Apparently, they hadn't been expecting Alfred's response. 

 

_'and that's a dog'_

**_'oh. u should probs stick with cats then lol'_ **

_'the fuck'_

 

And they'd been as unaware of Alfred as Alfred had been of him. 

 

_'are you my soulmate? '_

_**'apparently'**  
_

_'huh. where have you been? '_

**_'dunno i could ask u that'_ **

 

An angry face. They're literally texting each other through their hands, what the heck. 

Before he could ask anything else, there's a response on his palm. 

 

_'how old are you even?'_

**_'r u asking me my asl'_ **

_'shut up! im just asking the age jfc'_

_**'sixteen'** _

_'huh. you're younger than me'_

  ** _oh noooo my soulmate's a pedo'_**

_'shut UP oh my god. are you in London right now?'_

_**'u r literally asking me my asl'**  
_

 

_'ARE YOU OR NOT'_

 

And now Alfred's laughing, this whole exchange is hilarious even if it  _is_ surreal. 

 

**_'yep i am'_ **

_'that's where i am right now'_

**_'nice'_ **

 

Huh. So they were right here? 

 

And Alfred doesn't know why he looked up then. But he did. 

 

From the window seat of the coffee shop, he looks up in the dim lighting and sees so many people. 

Milling near the counter, talking over cake and sweet coffee and the rain pouring outside in the background. 

 

When did he get his coffee? 

The first sign was there, unbelievably. 

 

A poorly-drawn cat that was supposed to be a dog. 

 

And he looks towards the counter and sees the barista scratch his cheek and avoid his eyes. 

 

When he does, he sees his bare forearm covered in scribbles and words. 

 

**_are you kidding me?_ **

 

He asks and doesn't get an answer. 

Because of course, the both of them hadn't noticed they were soulmates. 

 

Kiku had mentioned that he'd gotten a lot of bruises when he was a kid. 

He'd forgotten to mention that half of them he'd gotten from the insufferable asshole that was his childhood friend.

 

_like i wanted you as one._

 

As the words form in his hand, he watches Arthur scribble them on his hand. Locking gazes with him the whole time. 

And he mouths a sentence. 

 

"So fuck off." 

 

In the course of one week, Alfred had found the soulmate he thought he'd never have. 

 

And apparently that the heavens above had the worst sense of humor. 

Ever. 

 

And he could get behind that. 

 

He grins at Arthur and watches him flinch. And Arthur watches as he whispers back with an impish grin, 

 

"Only if you make me, old man."

 

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**Author's Note:**

> Songs used for inspiration: 
> 
> Looking In: Dysfunctional Systems OST  
> Jailbreak: Neru ft Kagamine Rin  
> Temperance: Dysfunctional Systems OST


End file.
